


Eddie shaved

by countvustafa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa
Summary: Eddie shaved. Yup. That's it.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Eddie shaved

Eddie takes a good look at himself in the mirror. He is now in his early thirties, still single - sort of - and a fairly handsome guy with a ten-year-old child. Where has the time been? One day you're in high school and working at your favorite VHS store, the next you're in your thirties and VHS stores are obsolete. 

Eddie checked his face, thank god for his genes. He hasn't looked too old. There were tiny microscopic lines under his eyes but that's alright. It gave him the papi look. He brushed his thick beard. His beard has been growing ridiculously thick nowadays. And was starting to itch real bad.

Eddie has grown his beard ever since he returned from the military. All those years being overseas and needing to shave day in and day out. Once he retired, he thought about stopping it altogether. He had even forgotten what his face looked like without the fuzz.

He opened his cupboard. He was sure he had an electric shaver somewhere. One that he didn't already use to on his pubes. Eddie finally found the machine hiding behind the boxes of toothpaste he had bought on a sale.

"Here goes nothing," said Eddie out loud. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, Eddie," whistled Hen. 

"Great," groaned Chim, eyeing the man up. "You're even more gorgeous without your beard." 

Eddie grinned and gave a playful on Chim's waist. Bobby chuckled patted Eddie on his shoulder. 

"Where's Buck? He's late," mentioned Bobby, running his eyes around the firehouse. 

"I'm here, I'm here," said a loud voice from the entrance. "Come on Bobby, you know I'm never late. I was parking the jeep."

Buck was walking towards them with a typical bright smile. They shook hands, and then he paused at Eddie.

"Eddie?" 

Eddie raised his eyebrow. From Buck's tone, he was unsure whether he was pleasantly surprised or shocked. 

"What?" 

"You-You shaved," said Buck, impressed. 

Eddie ran a hand along his sharp jawline, playing his fingers along the sharp edges of the prickly hairs. 

"Yeah, trying something different for a change. It was getting a little bit thick," said Eddie. "What, you don't like it?"

Buck gulped. "No-No, it's not that."

"Might want to get your jaws off the floor, Buck," teased Chim. 

"And wipe the drool off the floor too," added Hen. 

Buck glared at them. Bobby huffed and gave Buck and encouraging pat on his shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The entire day on the job, Eddie has been getting looks not only from the fire family but also from the strangers he was saving during work. Plus, he's been getting more compliments today. A lady who was half-unconscious in a car wreck took the time to ask for Eddie's number while her arm was bent at an unnatural position. Even the guy at the donut shop had upgraded his drink to large for free of charge. 

The most stares he's been getting was from Buck. The man was not being discreet at all. He would sometimes catch Buck mid stare and the man would rush off blushing and hiding his face like a little kid. 

Earlier in the firehouse, Eddie had just finished working out, sweat was dripping from his forehead to his chin. While he was wiping the sweat off his face, Buck accidentally dropped the handlebar on his foot causing him to yell loudly for help. Chim had a fun field day with that one.

"Hey, Buck!" 

Buck paused and turned towards Eddie. Eddie had noticed that his cheeks instantly went like pink. It's been doing so a lot today. 

"What up, Eds?" 

"Me and Christopher are going to go to the library today, they have a special reading at night, you wanna come with?" 

"For Christopher, anything man." 

"Great. Meet me at my house at seven. We can go there together," said Eddie, patting Buck's bicep. 

"Yeah. Sure."

"Alright man, gotta go. Gotta pick up Christopher. I'll see you later, aite!" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eddie heard the doorbell rang again. He was getting ready for the reading. He wasn't expecting anyone except Buck. Eddie peeped through the keyhole, Buck was standing opposite the door with those baby blues starring back at him.

"Why didn't you just use your keys?" asked Eddie, opening the door. 

"I don't want to intrude, who knows what you could be doing."

"But you always use your own keys here." 

Buck shrugged. 

Eddie raised his eyebrow. Buck had always used his keys to Diaz's home. And when had he started getting an epiphany on personal space. One time, Buck had entered his house while they were sleeping to bring them breakfast. Not that Eddie complained of course. It was a threat for both, him and Christopher. Buck spends more time in Eddie's house than his own. 

"Christopher, your Buck is here," said Eddie loudly. 

Christopher came out of the room with a wide smile on his face. 

"Hey, Buck!" 

"Hey, man. You're all dressed up for the library?" asked Buck softly. 

"Yes. I'm just waiting for daddy," said Christopher. 

"Well, I'm waiting for your daddy too." 

Christopher grinned. 

"Are you going to stay the entire time they do the reading?" asked Christopher. 

"Maybe, if the story is great. But if it's boring, I will just fall asleep," said Buck. 

"-Alright, let's go!"

Eddie turned up in a simple navy shirt and jeans, with a cool vintage jean jacket. Eddie chuckled when he saw Buck's eyes got wide and his jaws to the floor. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the car ride, Buck was animately telling Christopher of all the funny things that happened to them today. Christopher said a joke that made Buck laugh uncontrollably. Buck laughed so hard that he accidentally hit Eddie's thigh while he was driving. Eddie immediately tensed. 

"Sorry bout that, Eds," said Buck, blushing. 

"No problem." 

This time Eddie was thankful that it was already dark outside and Buck could not see the red of his cheeks. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at the library, the building had plenty of parked cars in the vicinity. Being with Christopher made it possible for Eddie to park at the handicap parking lot. As they waited outside for the line, he listened to Buck talking to Christopher. It amused him how Buck had such ease with little kids, especially Christopher. Buck was telling him about some weird accident that happened to him in the third grade that involved a sandwich and a book. 

Christopher lights up whenever Buck was with him. Laughing hysterically. Pretty much a normal kid. 

"Oh wow," swooned the young registree at the library, starring at Eddie. 

"For three please," said Eddie, pointing to himself and Buck and Christopher. 

The girl shook her head in embarassment, "Oh gosh. Sorry. Here are your passes. Parents, you can take a seat at the corner the kids can take a seat on the floor." 

"Thanks." 

Just as they were walking towards the seating area, Christopher walked towards a middle-aged lady in the corridor. 

"Hey, Christopher," said the old lady. "Are you here with your dads?" 

"Hi," greeted Eddie, shaking her hand. "Yeah, I'm Eddie; Christopher's dad." 

The old lady grinned, "Oh my Christopher, no wonder you are a handsome boy. Your dad is a very handsome man. And that jawline. That thing so sharp, it can cut the overgrown grass near the library. Woo, praise the Lord for what he has given." 

Eddie hid his face in embarrassment. He heard Buck chuckling from behind him. 

"Oh, and you must be Christopher's other dad... Buck right!" said the old lady putting out her hand to Buck. "Another looker too. I see Eddie has excellent taste."

"-Um, well..." 

"Oh, you don't have to be shy. We embrace all different families out here," mused the old lady. "Christopher here always talks non-stop about Buck this and Buck that, Buck teaching him how to skateboard, Buck was reading to him The Little Prince one night and he fell asleep, Buck sleeping on the couch, dad scolding Buck. Kinda funny, if you get what I mean..." 

She winked to Christopher. The little boy laughed aloud. 

"Now, you go on. The reading will start at any moment now. And nice to see you, Mr. Diaz and Buck." 

As they walked to the reading corner. Eddie cannot stop thinking about what the lady had said. He felt things suddenly clicked when she said Buck was Christopher's other dad. Eddie cannot pinpoint his feeling, but it felt right hearing people call Buck Christopher's dad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you must be Christopher's dads," said one of Christopher's friend's parents. 

"Yeah, I'm Eddie," introduced Eddie, shaking the guy's hand. "And that's Buck." 

"Well, finally nice to meet you guys. And thank you for all the service you've been doing for our country," said the man proudly. 

"Right at you, brother."

Eddie gave a pointed look at Christopher.

As they were walking back to the car, Eddie felt that this has been a wonderful night. Christopher had fun. And having Buck beside him was a godsend! Buck cracked multiple jokes during the storytime, sometimes turning the innocent child's tale into some R-rated adult porno. 

And having Buck there was indeed a huge relief. People didn't ask about Christopher's mother or his Cerebral Palsy. Buck will distract them with hilarious stories as a fireman. 

Now Eddie was carrying Christopher in his arms. He was dead tired from laughing all night long. Once he was in the car and Buck was on the other side, Eddie started driving back to his home. 

"Christopher, why did all your friends and that nice old lady say Buck is your other dad?" asked Eddie. 

Buck's ears instantly perked up. 

Christopher shrugged. 

"Mijo?" 

"Stacey said that her uncle has a boy friend. And they spend all day together and go on nice dates. And are very sweet together. And then they became husbands," Christopher took a deep breath, "And since you and Buck are boy friends, and spend all day together and always go on nice dates without me. And Aunt Maddie and Chim said you two are very sweet together. Then you can be husbands." 

Eddie was left speechless. 

The comfortable silence between Buck and Eddie suddenly become thick. 

"I'm sorry," said Christopher softly, looking at Eddie and then to Buck. 

"-Oh, no. Christopher, why are you sorry?" asked Buck.

"I thought, maybe because uou and dad are always together then maybe one day you can get married and you can stay with us forever," added Christopher. 

Buck was suddenly left speechless. 

He looked at Eddie who was blushing furiously. 

"We're home!" 

Right on time! 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

"I'll walk you," said Eddie, walking together towards the front porch with Buck. 

The tension between them has not dissipated since the talk with Christopher in the truck earlier. Eddie has never felt so much tension between them, even while they were fighting and arguing. Buck has always been someone he could talk to no matter the time of day. But after what Christopher had said earlier, Eddie could see it affected Buck as much as it affected him.

"So, what do you think about what Christopher said?" asked Eddie nervously, walking to Buck's jeep. 

"Um... Kids... You know... Active imagination," replied Buck. "Don't sweat it."

"I guess." 

There was an clear disappoinment in Eddie's voice. 

As they neared to Buck's car, Eddie still felt the uncomfortable tension between them. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Eds." 

"Yeah." 

"-Wait!" 

Buck paused, just as he was about to enter the driver's seat. 

"What?" 

Eddie planted an unexpected kiss onto Buck's lips. He didn't plan it, it just happened. It was soft and innocent and the best feeling ever. Buck returned the kiss and before they knew it, Eddie was pressing Buck against his jeep and was closing any space between them. Once they finished, Eddie and Buck were left in a panting mess. 

Eddie cannot take his eyes off Buck. His lips were so full and red, and his cheeks were pink, he almost wanted another taste. 

"Woah, Edde! That was-"

"Amazing," panted Eddie, grinning widely. 

Buck smirked, "intense."

"It's the beard for me," said Buck softly. 

"What?" 

"I just think you're handsome as hell without the beard. But with the beard, you're papi." 

Eddie jerked. He did not just say. The way Buck had said it sounded so sensual. So rivetting...

"You ready for round two?"


End file.
